I Dream Of Rain
by brandypandyxxx
Summary: He was glad it was raining,he could not smell her blood,sweat & tears. All gone but her."What will you do" He ask her holding her arm "Why do you care" She took her arm away. Over time the lighting would showing the truth in thier eyes.Her fire & his love
1. Rain, Sweat & Blood

_I dream of rain_

The rain was hard, they were all soaked from both the rain and sweat, and blood. Their clothes were torn. His eyes moved from one person to another, things seem to be slow.

The half breed was hutched over, he was holding the arm that was supposed to be holding his sword. His eyes were gold and he was breathing heavy with his mouth open, his true demon form had taken control of him. He watched as the crazy half breed once again attack the target, even in his true state, he did not think before he act. He was thrown back, his sword was tossed far from him. Inyuasha growled, the lighting struck, lighting up the sky and everyone's eyes.

He then turned to the monk, he was sitting in a poolof mud, tired and no longer able to fight, the whole in his hand growing, his end was no dout near, if the target was not stopped. His eyes moved to the slayer, who seemed to be in love with the monk. She was sitting beside him, her hands on his back, trying to hold him up. He heard the monk tell her to go and help, but she refused to leave his side.

A pink flash brought his eyes from them to the target, another arrow had been fired. He then turned his eyes to the dead miko, she was walking up and shooting her arrow at the target, one after another. Foolish miko. She showed nothing as she kept walking close to the target, her arrows seem to be never ending. But they would end, as would her already dead life, true she had weakened the target, but he had just killed her, turning her back into dirt she came from.

He once agian heard the half breed growl and once again the lighting hit.

He knew in that moment that his half brother was way past gone. Inuyasha then left the target and ran to the monk and slayer. "Inuyasha!"

He heard the woman scream his name, as if that would stop him. The rain may have been bad, but he could see everything. "Sit Inuyasha!" She screamed, but nothing. "Sit!" She screamed again, and again nothing! Kagome came running, grabbing the sword he left on her way. She stop just for a second by him, she didn't even look at him. "I have to stop him" She was not talking to him and he knew it. She then ran after the half breed, and he found himself speaking,

"Miko"

It was to later, she was not paying him any mind. He turned back to the target.

"Perhaps while they are fighting the real men can play?" The target asked,

Sesshomaru narrowed his eyes, there was no one he hated more then the man in front of him.

"Inuyasha wait!" He could hear the monk call,

"Inuyasha snap out of it!" Her heard the slayer call,

"Inuyasha stop!" Her scream was blood curling, full of love and hate.

He didn't stop tho,

The monk put up his hand to protect himself, to bad it was the hand he was trying to keep closed. Sesshomarus clothes started pulling against him, he turned to the monk. The slayer was now in the monks lap, and the monk was trying to close the hand. The miko tho was running after the half breed, and right in to the monks sucking black whole. He didn't think, he acted.

His arm snaked around her waist, pulling her to a stop "Stop miko"

"No, let me go!" She yelled

"And what will you do miko?" His tone hard and cold, the thunder in the back ground rolling.

"I have to save them, him"

"Will you kill him, that miko is the only way to save his soul now" He knew she would not, she loved that stupid half breed. Kagome turned her eyes from him to Inuyasha, who was still charging her friends, who were moments from dying anyway.

Kagome closed her eyes, Sesshomaru was still holding her back. Slowly she raised her bow, and slowly she pulled out a arrow, she sat it and aimed. Sesshomaru's eyes grew, she would not dare.

The thunder hit, blocking out the sound of cries and screams. The the lighting hit, and he saw it in her eyes, she would kill him. Kagome let the arrow fly, then she went limp, to her knees, Sesshomaru going with her, since he was holding her. "I'm sorry Inuyasha" she whispered and cried.

The arrow hit him in the back. It shocked the target, as his power stopped rolling for a moment.

Inuyasha was right in front of Miroku and Sango, froze from the arrow that just hit him. His marks went away, he turned back in to the half breed. Miroku still holding onto his hand "Move Inuyasha!" He yelled, not wanting his friend to get sucked up.

"Let it take me, it will aways be a battle"

The he was taking in to the black whole. "NO!" Miroku screamed as he shut his hand. His hand would not hold forever. "Sango, move!"

"I wont leave you"

"You must"

Sesshomaru noticed the miko was no longer crying "Miko"

"We, we have to stop him, if not it would have all be in vain"

He looked at her, he let her go when he felt her rise. He thought she would grabbed her bow but she tossed it down and picked up his brothers swords "Lend me your power, please"

They both heard the laugh coming from the target. "Foolish miko, you will not beat me, your half breed could not and you shall join him in the other world"

"He already has someone in the other world"

Sesshomaru felt her anger. "Miko"

"No" She cut him off, she pointed the sword to the target "You will fight me!" She yelled. She did not come all this way, and go throught all this for nothing. "very well miko"

Sesshomaru drew his sword as well, he had not come to watch, he came to fight. Kagome ran to attack and Sesshomaru was about to but then he was torn to something else. The kit whom Kagome cared for was screamed and pulling on Sango's hand.

"Come on!" The kit cried,

"I wont!" She yelled,

"Sango please, my hand wont last much longer!"

"Then I will go with you!"

Lighting hit, blinding Sesshomaru, and when it went away, they were all gone. Gone.

He slowly turned his eyes back to Kagome.

"I. Hate. You!" She screamed. Kagome hated no one, she always wanted to give everyone a chance. But he could feel it she hated Naraku. With those word she brought the sword down. The power he himself could taste, like copper in your mouth. It was blinding, he did not know if she was dead or what. With the blinding of the power and lighting, he could not see.

He shielded his eyes with his arm.

He was glad it was raining.

He felt the power drop and he dropped his arm, and there on her knees, was Kagome.

Only a hot spot where Naraku once was, a hot spot and the jewel.

Yes, he was glad it was raining, so he did not have to smell her blood, sweat and tears.


	2. Run Away

_I dream of gardens in the desert sand_

He looked at her, the rain was still falling, but now the wind was pulling it hard, slanting its path. Kagome looked over to were her friends had once sat, it would seem she had not know of what was going on. Her eyes were wide, he was right, she did not know when it happened. They were gone, all gone but her. Kagome stood quick and the thunder and lighting hit again, he could see her breathing become faster. She turned on her hill and he watched as she ran faster then he had ever seen her run, forgetting the jewel. She tossed Inuyasha sword as she ran from his site.

He walked up the jewel and picked it up, he didn't stay long, he had no need to look over this battle field. It was covered in blood, and mud, it was a desert from anything beautiful and even when if the sun did come out, it would not bare flowers, only death.

He ran after her. Even in the hard rain, and him with his speed, he could still see. He was coming close to her just a few more feet. She was running hard, not caring for the tree branches that were cutting at her. Had she lost her mind? He thought so and where was she going?

He grabbed her by the arm, once again yanking her to a stop.

"Stop miko"

"No!" She just wanted to go away, run, be anywhere but back there.

Sesshomaru still held her arm "Miko" He warned,

"Let me go" She said soft, not looking at him.

His hand went into her view and there in his hand was the jewel. That damn jewel, the cause of everything, Her tears fell, her eyes feeling very hot. She slowly took the jewel from him.

"Finish this miko"

She turned her back to him and looked deep at the pink jewel, the rain drops falling and sliding down it. She closed her hand over it, what was the right wish?

"Let what is supposed to happen, who am I to make a wish" She was speaking to herself.

She turned to Sesshomaru "Does it think I will wish for my friends?" He knew she was not looking for him to answer,

She turned away from him again, she wanted to, but she knew better. "Let what is to be, be, what can I do, but what ever that is, I wish for you jewel to be gone, never to return, in any world in any time, ever again"

The power was bright and Kagome took a step back, dropping the jewel. Sesshomaru covered her face his his arm, his sleeve protecting her eyes. He didn't think, he just did it.

Soon the light was gone and he took his arm back. He turned to find her walking away, than rain letting up and bit. Where was she going? Home, yes, she had no reason to stay, everyone but her and he was dead.

He grabbed her arm, she turned and looked at him, it would seem he had a thing for grabbing her arm today.

"What will you do?" He asked,

"Why do you care?" She asked soft, her hurt showing. Sure he has saved her once of twice, and protected her once or twice, but she knew Sesshomaru did not do things without good reason.

He let her arm go, why did he care. He had been acting strange today, but yet she nor he had time to really notice. He watched as she walked away, fading into the forest. He turned to walk the other way, but found himself once again looking to where she had taken off, would he let her walk off, would that be it? His brother was dead, everyone he knew was dead, she was the only one left, would he let her walk away?

He liked being alone, but something was telling him to follow. Something told him that this was not the end, that it was not supposed to end like this, so he followed.

He found her at the well, She was just standing there looking at it. She must have felt him,

"It doesn't work" She whispered

He walked up to her and then looked down the well. He stared at it, so the well wished not to work. Sesshomamru then felt her, he grabbed her before she fell, fainted.

What was he to do with her now? He could not leave her there in the rain, yes he could, no he could not. He picked her up bridal style and walked away, back into the forest.


	3. Pain

_I wake in pain_

She made a noise, he looked down at her. She made face, it could have been because of the still light falling rain, falling on her face. Her eyes opened and fixed to his, his gold ones on her hazel ones. She didn't speak at first.

"Sesshomaru?" She whispered,

"It is I miko"

Kagome leaned up on her elbows, away from his lap and hands. She hurt, she hissed in pain.

"Your hurt'

"You think" She didn't mean to say it like that,

"Rest miko, you have no were to go" and he had not meant to say that like that.

She looked at him, and he could see the hurt in her eyes. "'You do?"

Yes and no, he could go were ever he wanted. He spoke nothing, just looked at her.

"Why are you here?" She asked,

"Why are you?" He asked back,

He was acting weird again "Where is Rin, Jaken?"

They had not followed, he didn't answer, just looked away. No, no, no. That was what ran in her mind. "Their dead" She whispered.

How, how had he let that happen. "The child was meant for death long ago, I could not save her"

Kagome looked at him and then away. Kagome sneezed, she was going to get sick, she had been soak and wet for 2 days now. Kagome sighed "We need to get out of the rain"

He looked at her, did she relize what she had just said 'we'

Sesshomaru stood "Come miko"

Kagome stood up and followed. They didn't have to travle far before finding a cave. Sesshomaru started a fire with the dry wood that had been in the cave, but Kagome was still wet.

"Remove you clothes"

Kagome looked up "What!" She said shocked,

"Do wish to die miko, remove you clothes"

She gave him a odd look, sure she had a bra and panties on, but he didn't know that. "I'll be naked" She pointed out.

"Very well miko get sick" He didn't care, not like he would look at her anyway.

Kagome sighed and pulled off her shirt, he thought he would not look, but he did. She blushed "Its a bra"

He looked away. She rang out her top and sat it near the fire, she then slipped out of her skirt, which was hard not to watch. She blushed again when she saw him looking "Panties" She offered, at least she was not naked.

Kagome sat near the fire, and away from him. He looked her over, he legs were fine, a little muddy and few light scratches. He moved up her back and tummy, her tummy was fine but her back was scrached and bruised as was her arms.

"You require a bath"

Even tho it was raining, he could smell her dried blood.

"Yeah" She didn't look at him

She was hurting, and a hot bath would be great.

She was looking hard at the fire in front of her, her friends on her mind. She was filling more than one kinda of pain. She didn't want to tell herself she killed Inuyasha, it was more like she saved him, and she had tried saving her friends. But she felt like she failed. What was she to do now? The well didn't work, and she figured Sesshomaru would leave soon. Would he allow her to follow him as he did Rin? Would she follow him?

Kagome laid down on the cold rock floor, the fire, tho keeping her warm, the slow rain drops outside singing her to sleep.

He watched her fall alseep, and wounder for a moment what she was thinking. Once she was asleep he removed his top, it was soaked, it would be dry by morning. Morning, what would morning bring? Where would she go? What would she do?

Why on earth was this even a question in his head.

He looked over his own body, the day before events running in his head like a movies in fast forward. He was fine, he didn't even really fight. He turned to the cave front when thunder once again hit, to him it seemed like cries of pain. He then looked back at the miko, she was dreaming and not a good dream, and he found himself wondering if the thunder was her cries of pain.


	4. You Go Where You Must

_I dream of love as time runs through my hand_

The dream she was having was not that of which she would have thought. It was not that of a nightmare, nor a peaceful dream. She was back at the battle field, but there was no battle.

Inuyasha was standing at one end, her at the other. It was weird, he and her were standing still like time had frozen, but all around them, fast foward, Miroku, Sango, even Sesshomaru and the rain. They were all in fast foward. Kagome stepped forward, reaching out for Inuyasha. She knew she was dreaming, maybe he had come to tell her something.

But as she reached and stepped, Inuyasha turned, and Sesshomaru had stepped from the fast forward movements and was now still like she and Inuyasha. Kagome looked to him, confused and then looked back at Inuyasha. He smiled at her, and she smiled back, but yet her smile faded as she saw Kikyo, she was waiting and as Inuyasha turned she held out her hand, and Inuyasha took it.

They walked from her dream, and her dream closed, ended, went black, and the only person left was her,

and Sesshomaru.

Kagome woke quick, she turned to Sesshomaru, who was standing shirtless and arms crossed. He was looking at her, a hard look on his face.

"It, it was a dream" She whispered looking away from him. She stood, forgetting all about her being in her panties and undies. She walked up to the cave front, her hands together, and her tears close to falling from her eyes.

She loved Inuyasha, Kagome looked down at her hands, he was gone, no longer would she be able to touch him. "He left with her" She whispered

"Who miko"

Kagome looked up to see Sesshomaru now standing beside her "Her" She said, and he knew who she was speaking of. Tears fell and she went back to looking at her hands.

Time would go on for her, but death took him. Would her love for him stay as time passed?

"It is out of your hands miko"

She knew that was true, but for some reason she could not look away from those hands. They hand seen and done so much, they had held Inyasha hands, they had felt the power of time as she traveled back in forth in said time.

Time, love, time, love, time, love, it hurt.

His hand covered hers bringing them from her state of thought, she looked up at him shocked by his touch. The wind blew, blowing both of their hairs back. He took his hand away from hers and walked back into the cave.

She dressed as did he, she wondered for a moment what was to be now? What would she do or where would she go. Kaede, she forgot, she needed to tell Kaede, maybe she would stay with her, tho she didn't know what she would do with her life there.

"I guess I need to go to Kede now"

Sesshomaru looked up from what he was going "The old miko?"

"Yeah" Kagome looked away "Guess someone has to tell her"

Kagome walked to the front of the cave "Thanks Sesshomaru"

She didn't know what else to say "Do you know were you are going miko?"

"I'll be ok"

That's not what he asked "It would do no good for you to die now miko"

She looked back at him as he walked up to her "I shall take you there miko"

He passed her, she sighed and began to follow.

-----

They came to the village, and the old woman must have felt them, for she came out of her hut. Kagome stood frozen for a moment before she ran to Kaede, throwing herself in the old woman's arms and cried. "Their gone, their all gone" Sesshomaru heard Kagome cry.

He just stood there, Kaede looked at him.

"Are ye two the only left?"

"Indeed" It was what the miko had just said,

"Then ye two should stick together"

Kagome back away from kaede "What?" she asked confused,

"Ye are not meant to sit around with this old woman"

Kagome looked back at Sesshomaru and he was looking at her, why had he not said sometime? Kagome looked back at Kaede "Do not look at me that way child, I know ye hurts, but ye knew the risk"

Kaede stepped away from Kagome and smiled "Ye are born for much greater things girl, Naraku was not your only task, I take it ye well did not work?"

"No, it wont let me through"

"I see, so I am right, ye are still here, so ye are meant for something more and know this old woman can not help ye with that, but young Lord over there can"

Kagome turned back to Sesshomaru, why would he help? She looked back at Kaede.

"Come miko, I wish to leave"

Kagome looked back at Sesshomaru, he was agreeing with this?

"Go child, ye will be just fine"

Kagome stepped back " Bye Kaede"

"Ye will see me again"

"Miko"

Kagome turned and walked up to Sesshomaru, he looked down and she looked up. His cloud came under his feet, he offered his hand and Kagome took it, stepping on his cloud. Kaede watched Sesshomaru take off and Kagome cling to his clothes. Kaede smiled, yep indeed she was a wise old woman.

Her smiled faded as she though of thoes fallin, it was time to pray, but not only for the dead but for the 2 who were still living.


	5. Ill Fire

_I dream of fire..._

_S_esshomaru only traveled by cloud for a few miles, then he went back on foot, Kagome quickly left his side. Sesshomaru then began walking, Kagome blinked, where were 'they' going?

"Sesshomaru?"

"Home" He knew what she was about to ask,

"You have a home?" She asked following him,

He thought her asking him that, did she really think he roamed the land like his half brother? No, he was eldest son, he had land and a home.

"Yes miko I have a home"

They walked in silence a bit more, but the silence was cut by her voice,

"Kouga" She gasp,

Kouga, even without the shards ran very fast. Kouga stopped right in front of Sesshomaru "Kagome?" Kouga looked past Sesshomaru to her, "Kagome!"

"Kouga?"

Kouga walked past Sesshomaru and grabbed Kagome's hands "Are you alright, I came but it seems I was to late, hey were is the half breed, and why are you with Sesshomaru?"

Sesshomaru turned to the pair, was the wolf that stupid "The half breed is dead" Sesshomaru answered the first question. He didn't want Kagome to answer because she would start crying all over again, and it didn't feel up for that.

"Dead?" Kouga said it with a shock tone,

"Yes I-

"Naraku Killed him, the miko tried to save him" Finished the statement, he did not wish for her to say that she had kill Inuyasha, in his eyes, she had not.

"I'm sorry Kagome" Kouga said heart felt, he then pulled Kagome to him and hugged her tight, her head resting under her chin. Sesshomaru watched as the miko grabbed tight to Kouga's clothes ad hugged him back, he hoped they would be done soon, he did not wish to sit and watch this display all day.

"Kagome, why have you not gone home?" Kouga asked pushing her back a bit,

"The well, the well did not work"

They were silent a bit more "Kagome, become my mate! I can protect you!" He then said, Kagome blushed, he had asked this many times but this time it was more, real.

"Uh" The last thing right on her mind right now was mating, she had not even had time to moron the dead,

"That's ok Kagome" Kouga said with his head down "Take your time" Kouga looked up at Kagome "But when your ready to become my mate you come and find me" Kouga gave her one of his boyish grins.

"Yeah, thanks Kouga" Kagome said kinda distant,

Kouga waved by as he ran away, and once again, the rain started to fall.

-----

They walked for 2 hours in the rain and not once did Kagome say a word, it was so unlike her, he kept waiting for her to say something brash, but she never did.

"There is shelter ahead"

Kagome lifted her head to see a old run down small temple. Once inside Kagome slid down a wall and sat, her clothes and hair wet, she was going to get sick for sure. She closed her eyes, she had no idea how she felt at that moment,

"I guess you would call this, numb" She whispered

Sesshomaru was standing at the entrance of their shelter, he heard what she said and he knew what she was talking about. After a few moments he found a spot and sat, she watched as he did so. It was just him and her, it was odd, him and her, alone, the only ones left, the strongest and the weakest. Kagome looked down, maybe she should take Kouga up on his offer, after all she didn't know anyone else and this time period was very dangerous, Kagome sighed heavy and then held herself tight.

"Maybe I should take him up on his offer" She wispered,

Sesshomaru looked at her, did she want a reply?

"It is no concern of mine" He said looking away in a bored tone,

Kagome looked up "Well, it kinda is, I mean what if you mate one day"

Sesshomaru looked up at her "I have no desire for such" He stated,

"Yeah, but it still may happen, and anyway, I cant stay with you forever" She said looking down, could she? could she stay with him forever?

"You may do as you please" He told her looked away again,

"No, I cant marry Kouga, he is already promised to someone else"

Silence followed, and soon Kagome fell asleep. Once she was Sesshomaru looked back over her, she was still wet from head to toe, she would no doubt get sick, being human and all.

* * *

Hot, heat, burning, pain, fire.

Kagome shot up with a loud gasp as if she had but been underwater and starving for air. She looked strait and saw a burning fire. Is that why she was so hot? No it was the dream, their death, all over again, would she have to see that every time she closed her eyes?

"Miko, are you ill?"

Kagome looked to Sesshomaru who was sitting with his eyes closed. Was she ill? Yes and no, her heart, and mind were on fire, as well as her dreams.

"Yes" She whispered,

Sesshomaru opened his eyes and looked at her.

.


	6. Tired

Those dreams are tied to a horse that will never tire

Well, they could not travel now, not with her sick. He watched through the fire has the miko tossed and turned. She had a fever no doubt. He could tell by looking her that she was dreaming, dreaming bad dreams.

She didn't want to fall asleep, she had told him so before she had fallen asleep.

"It is only dreams" He told her,

"Yeah, but they are tied to a horse that will never tire"

She almost begged him with her eyes, she wanted to stay awake. He told her, that on day, these dreams would fade, of course he was not sure that was true, even he had dreams that returned to him, when he did sleep.

He wondered how long she would be sick, he wanted to return home, thought he really didn't know why. At this point he had nothing to do, he to had suffered a lose, but he didn't show is like she did, like any human did.

Rin had died along with Jaken. Thought he had not said or showed much, he did, care. He cared for that little human girl and dare he say he wanted to go home to think, and to get Kagome someplace. He thought about his quest for power, but now, Sessomaru was the most powerful, what else was there?

Most people thought he went around killing just to kill, but that was no the case.

Sesshomaru almost sighed, he almost felt, bored. He had no rival, his half brother was dead, he had no one to defeat, Both Naraku and his own father were dead. Maybe he just needed time alone,

But he had been along, really, for decades.

"No" Kagome wispered in her sleep,

Yes she was dreaming, she was dreaming of a battle, a battle that was and was not, over.

"Sesshomaru?" She whispered, she was stll asleep, so this confused him, why would she say his name?

Kagome had the same dream, it replayed in over and over and over. Slow motion, fast, slow, fast. Happy, love, cold, hurt, confusion, that is what she got from these dreams, and even thought she was sleeping, she was getting no rest.

Her brain played it over and over like a old broken record.

Sesshomaru watched her face change, she was in pain, but it was not from the sickness or fever, but from her own mind, Kagome still had not really morned her friends death.

"Even a stallion will tire at some point miko" Sesshomaru spoke, looking up, even thought she was asleep.

Surly one day her dreams of this would fade, or at least not hurt as much, and one day she would smile at her friends graves, of course, Sesshomaru was not the kind of demon/man to tell her this, she would figure it out at some point.

Thunder rolled once again and Sesshomaru looked out, where was the calm before the storm, instead, there was just storms, and he wondered, if it was her friends, crying, for her.


	7. Desire

**Thank you all for the reviews I loved reading them!**

_And in the flames _  
_Her shadows play in the shape of a man's desire_

Sesshomaru watched as Kagome trashed around in her sleep. At first he thought nothing of the human girl laying across from him. But as the night grew on, so did her fever, she was sweating even thought he had backed her away from the fire.

Kagome was to hot.

Sesshomaru could think of only one thing, he stood. With his demon claws he tore her shirt and skirt, turned and walked to sit back across the fire.

At first he did not look at her, but as her body moved so did his eyes. He was shocked though as his eyes met his. She was no longer wearing her bra, as she called it. His eyes were a bit wider than normal, and only because no one was there to see it. Kagome trashed, her chest bouncing, her nipples perky and pointed, her hair was sweaty and sticking to her body, and he found he could no look away.

She was beautiful, her back arched,

Sesshomaru was Sesshomaru but he was also a man, and he had never seen something to erotic and he had seen many naked women,er or demons.

Kagome made a noise which made this whole thing a bit worst. For once, Sesshomaru was fighting with himself, he wanted to look away, or did he. She was in pain, but here he was looking at her with, dare he say desire?

"So, hot" Kagome whispered, her eyes were still closed eyes,

Sesshomaru moved, he stood, he grabbed what water they did have and walked to her, he knelt next to her and lifted her bare self, he put the water to her mouth, but she stopped him with her hands, she was awake now, but she kept her eyes closed. Kagome took the bottle from him and poured it over her head, it went down her back and in front, washing over her naked breast, Sesshomaru gripped her tight, why had she done that!

She panted in his arms, "Why, why is my miko power not healing me?"

"I know not miko"

She opened her eyes and looked at him "Is, is it bad?"

He looked at her deep, he placed his hand on her forehead "You still carry fever"

She closed her eyes and she got heavy in his arms "I hurt, all, all over, inside, inside and, and out"

Sesshomaru looked down her body, and it messed with him, he now desired a woman he once wanted to kill, he desired a woman he once saved, a woman he listened to, a woman who could battle against him, a woman who almost hit in with a arrow, a woman who was once but a girl, when has she become a woman? Maybe right now, right before his own eyes.


End file.
